The Blind and the Bold
by greatbladeParagon
Summary: Karkat Vantas and Terezi Pyrope are a new Threshecutioner and Legislacerator team. What happens when dead bodies start popping up and one of their friends is one of them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have absolutely no Idea where I'm going with this. This story was born after I finished an incredible comic called homestuck. After I finished it, I went to fanfictionnetwork and started looking for fanfiction. Almost none of the stories were finished, so I decided to write my own. Bear with me, It's my first fanfiction. T for now, may change to M later

Disclaimer: I do not own homestuck, I am not Andrew Hussie. I am in no way cool enough to be him.

Lets see where this goes...

My breath comes in gasps. I've been sprinting for fifty minutes strait. Another knife comes flying out of the woods around me and I duck and roll. It spins past my head, cutting off the tips of a few hairs as it goes.

"Fucking hell!" I scream into the woods and duck behind a tree, catching my breath.

"He He He," giddy, girly giggles fill the woods around me.

Another knife spins past my head and I narrowly avoid this one too. I'm up and running again in seconds. The chase is back on.

I quickly pull my sickle out of my belt and use it to catch the next knife that comes my way. Good. Now I have two weapons. As I run I examine the knife. Long, slightly curved and made of black metal. I test it against my upper arm and leave a crimson slash. Wickedly sharp. Perfect.

Suddenly I see a red and white flash. I drop to the ground and land on my hands, supporting my weight solely on them. I push into a handstand and knock the cane aside with my legs, then spin. I raise up onto one arm (the arm with my knife) and bring my sickle swinging around. It crashes into the bark of a tree millimeters away from the girls body.

The cane comes at me again and I push off. The sharp end of the cane thuds into the ground. I whip around and scythe the knife through the air. Terezi ducks it like I knew she would, but I am ready for her. I bring my sickle around catch Terezi on it, trapping her neck on the tree with the inside curve of the blade.

"There, I win," I say.

Terezi giggles. "Think again, silly Nubby," she says and points to my stomach.

I look down and see red leaking through my shirt. Her cane is stuck into my belly. I look at Terezi, then back down at the cane, then back at Terezi.

"Are you trying to kill me fuckass?"

Terezi pulls her cane out of my stomach with a sickening squelching noise. She then proceeds to pull off my shirt and grab some gauze and cotton from the breast pocket of her vest. Terezi places the thick cotton pad on my stomach and wraps gauze around me to hold it in place. Her nose twitches.

"Lots of cherry candy," she mutters and looks back up at me.

Maybe looks isn't the right word. Her face turns toward mine, but she isn't actually looking at me. She licks my cheek.

"Karkles, the point of the exercise was to pit ourselves against each other."

"Yes, Terez, I understand that. But we're training as Threshecutioner and Legislacerator.Not Killer and Killee dipshit!"

"Stupid Karkles, Killee isn't a word!"

I put my sickle back in my belt and rub my eye with my now free hand, "Terezi, you're missing the point. You could have seriously hurt me."

Terezi giggles, "Yes, you got the point."

Terezi hands me my shirt back and I pull it over my head. "Haha, Terezi funny."

I turn and begin to walk back toward our shared hive. Terezi quickly catches up to me and I look over at her.

Terezi has grown and matured a lot. She got about five inches taller since she was six sweeps and her figure has filled out completely at nine sweeps. I can't help but run my eyes over her curves.

No! Bad Karkat! I think to myself

I pull my eyes back up to her face which is dominated by a pair of pointy red glasses and a large mouth. Candy corn colored horns, short, curved and pointy stick up out of shoulder length black hair. She sniffs and looks at me. Her lips part in her signature crocodile smile.

"Checking me out again, hmm Karkat?" she asks cheekily.

I blush and look back in front of me in time to walk into a tree face first. I fall back onto my ass.

"Ow! Stupid fuck of a nubsucking nooksniffing tree!"

"He he he," Terezi giggles and pulls me to my feet.

I raise myself up to my full height which is now over a head taller than her. My cheeks burn darker red and I rub my nose. Terezi sniffs and smiles.

"Cherry candy!" she says excitedly then she licks my cheek.

I pull back. "Terezi! Don't lick me!"

Terezi smiles her crocodile smile at me.

"But you know that you actually like it," she says cheekily.

She proceeds to wrap her arms around me and lick my face all over. Then she leans her head against me.

"You know I can smell you blushing," she murmurs to me.

I wipe the saliva off my face and try to think anything but what I'm thinking at the moment.

"Come on," I mutter grumpily. "Let's just get back to the hive."

We walk for another few minutes before Terezi stops again and turns to me.

"Can I have my knife back, Karkles?"

I look at the black bladed knife in my hand and slide it into my belt on the opposite side as the sickle.

"I think I'll keep it," I say to her. "As a memory of the time you almost stabbed me through the stomach. It's not like you don't have enough knives."

Terezi mutters something under her breath but starts walking again.

We make our way back to our hive and I open the door. I walk to the living room and flop down on our couch. Terezi walks into the kitchen and comes back out with a bag of chips. She sits next to me on the couch. The bag opens with a pop and Terezi sticks her hand in. It comes out with a chip and she sniffs it before putting it in her mouth. I reach toward the bag. Terezi smacks my hand away and continues to eat her chips.

"Terezi, why can't I have some chips?"

Terezi looks at me, focusing on a point about an inch to the left of the center of my forehead. Okay she's good, but not perfect.

"Ask me first Karkles."

I sigh and say, "Can I have a chip?"

"Nope," Terezi says cheerfully and pops another chip into her mouth.

"Fuckass," I mutter and grab the remote to turn on the television.

I flip through until I find the movie channel. The Notebook is on. Perfect, Terezi hates this movie. Sure enough, Terezi wrinkles her nose and makes a grab for the remote. I pull it out of her reach.

"Ask first," I say.

"Can I please have the remote, Nubby?"

"Nope," I say and continue watching the movie.

Terezi grumbles some choice swears and settles. About halfway through the movie. I turn off the T.V. and walk into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?" I yell back into the living room.

"Can we have pancakes?" Terezi asks.

"for dinner?"

Terezi walks into the kitchen and nods at me. I shrug then, realizing the futility of the gesture I say,

"Sure if you really want to."

I pull the pancake mix out of the cabinet and begin making the pancakes. Terezi jumps up and sits on the counter next to the stove.

I quickly finish making a big batch of pancakes and pull the syrup out of the cabinet. Juggling the syrup and plate of pancakes, I walk to the table on the other end of the kitchen and place them down.

"Terezi, could you grab the plates, napkins and silverware?" I ask.

Terezi walks in holding plates napkins knives and forks. We quickly set up the table and sit down to eat.

"So a couple of friends are coming over tomorrow," Terezi says around a mouthful of pancake.

"Oh really?" I say, swallowing. "Who?"

"Sollux, Feferi, Kanaya and Aradia. Oh! And Nepeta"

I groan and push my chair away from the table.

"Does the cat girl have to come?"

Terezi looks hurt, "Nepeta is one of my oldest friends! Of course she's coming. And don't call her 'the cat girl'."

"But she's always hitting on me and you will always start role playing with her."

"Don't worry, Karkles. I won't role play with Nepeta tomorrow."

I sigh, "Fine but you owe me."

We make smalltalk while Terezi finishes her pancakes. Then we walk back into the living room.

"Want to watch a movie?" I ask

"Sure, but I get to pick, we watched The Notebook earlier."

"Fine," I say. "What do you want to watch, sorry, listen to/smell?"

"Something with dragons in it," Terezi says.

I lay down on the couch and turn on the television, "Ok movies with dragons in them on now are Dragonheart, The Neverending Story, Dragonslayer and Reign of Fire."

Terezi sits down on my chest, "Well I love Dragonheart, I don't want to listen Dragonslayer, because I like dragons, and don't want them to die. I've never heard the Neverending Story so, thats a choice and I heard Reign of Fire was okay so also a choice."

Terezi pulls out her favorite coin and starts to flip it in her hand. Flip, catch, flip, catch. My eyes follow the coin as it spins in the air.

"Heads, Neverending Story. Scratch, Reign of Fire."

The coin flips through the air and Terezi catches it and slaps it onto her arm. It comes up scratch.

"Reign of Fire it is." Terezi says and shifts on my chest.

"Terezi?" I wheeze.

She looks down at me from her position sitting on me, "Yes Karkles?"

"Could you get off me?" I cough out, "You're crushing my breathing sacks."

Terezi shifts and lays down in front of me. I put my arm around her and pull her into my chest. She turns to me and her nose twitches.

"Karkles, I thought we said we weren't going to do this anymore now that we're training to be partners."

I grumble at her and pull her closer to me. she smiles and cuddles into my chest. The movie turned out to be not that bad, if it took itself a little too seriously. Terezi liked the dragons and when the humans died. I never did figure out how it ended though. Most of the way through the movie, Terezi fell asleep in my arms so I turned off the television.

I didn't want to move, because I was enjoying the way her breath felt against my neck and the way her body was so close to mine. Also, I didn't want to wake her. Eventually, I just ended up falling asleep with my arms around Terezi.

The horrorterrors come quickly without stupor slime. Once again, I'm running through the woods, my breath coming in stutters. A creepy and surreal cobalt light shines through the trees around me. That girl's maniacal laughter fills my hear holes and makes me want to sink to my knees, but I keep running.

"Kar...kat..." I hear from somewhere to my right.

I slowly turn and see Terezi sitting against a tree. Her glasses are askew and cracked. Teal blood leaks out of numerous cuts on her body and out of her mouth. I run over to her.

"Terezi!" I gasp, out of breath from running. "What happened?"

She doesn't answer. I put my fingers on her neck. No pulse. The laughter comes closer and I turn to see Vriska walking towards me. The psychopathic bitch shakes dice in her hand.

"Is Karkat sad about his girlfriend?" She asks me mockingly.

I reach for my sickle and find it isn't in my belt. My new knife is gone also so I run at Vriska with my bare hands, prepared to beat her to death. Vriska laughs again and dissolves into smoke. I feel a piercing pain in my stomach and look down to see Terezi's cane sticking all the way through my body. My vision goes red and I begin to fall.

I wake back up on Terezi's and my couch sweating. I pull Terezi into my chest and feel her shift in her sleep. She rolls over so we are chest to chest. Her nose twitches and she smiles in her sleep.

Terezi makes a noise somewhere between a snort and a choke and snuggles closer to me. I run my hand through her hair and go back to sleep.

The horrorterrors leave me alone for the rest of the night and I wake up feeling refreshed. Terezi is still asleep tight against my chest making cooing noises. I chuckle and begin playing with her hair.

Playing with Terezi's hair is a habit that I find impossible to break. I think she thinks I have a fetish or something. What can I say? Addiction is a powerful thing. I brush stray hairs out of her eyes (not that it does any good).

Terezi's eyes slowly open and she smiles at me.

"Again, Karkat?" she asks and shakes her head, messing up her hair.

I grumble and start working again and soon, all her hair is back in place. We slowly untangle ourselves an stand up. I walk into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask.

"Pancakes," Terezi says immediately, naming her favorite food ever since that douche dave told her about them. I stick my head out from the kitchen, "Terez, we had pancakes last night for dinner."

"So?" Terezi asks.

"So," I say walking out of the kitchen and facing Terezi, "We're out of pancake mix."

"Make some more?" She asks.

"Terezi, you can't have pancakes for every meal."

"Why not?"

"Because they're unhealthy."

Terezi sticks her tongue out at me and I walk back into the kitchen. She trails behind me. I pull some cluckbeast eggs out of the refrigerator and crack them over a bowl.

"Scrambled eggs?" I ask and Terezi nods.

I pull together our breakfast and we set up the table.

"So what time are our friends coming over?" I ask

"Sometime around lunch so probably like one. We're going to need to clean up the hive before then."

I look around our hive. It's not to big. Three bedroom, three bathroom, the living room and the kitchen. All one level. It is pretty messy though.

"I'll take a shower and then help you clean," I say. "If you don't want to shower, than you should probably at least change out of yesterdays clothes."

Terezi is still wearing her zip up teal vest, beige cargo pants and her tight black Libra shirt. I still have on yesterdays Jeans and my Cancer shirt. Terezi nods in acknowledgment and smiles her toothy grin.

"Maybe I'll get into the shower with you, Nubby."

I blush crimson and stalk off to grab clothes from my room. I take my favorite pair of grey cargo pants and a new Cancer shirt and walk into the connecting bathroom. After a quick shower I change and bush my teeth, leaving my hair messy how I like it. Then I walk back into the living room. I can hear the shower running in Terezi's bathroom so I know where she is.

Taking incentive, I begin to clean up. I wash the dishes and neaten up the living room then go off to clean up my room. As I clean I start getting a bit cold so I look for my favorite sweatshirt. The black one with Cancer on it (duh). I can't seem to find it anywhere when Terezi Walks in.

She is wearing a new pair of cargo pants and my fucking sweatshirt.

"Hey, Terezi? Could I have my sweatshirt?"

"No," Terezi says. "I like it." Then she waltzes off to her room.

I swear and pull on my hero of blood hoodie. Kanaya thought we would all like hoodies to go with our aspects. It's not as nice as my Cancer sweatshirt but it'll keep me warm. I pull the hood up over my head to keep my ears warm and poke my horns through the holes.

By the time Terezi and I finish tiding up the house, it is almost noon. I sit down on the couch and put on Australia (no not the continent, the movie.) Terezi lays down with her head in my lap and opens an Alternian law book. The movie is almost finished when the doorbell rings. I turn off the T.V. and Terezi gets up to open the door.

Sollux and Feferi arrive first.

"Hey KK, Wath up?" Sollux lisps.

"Nothing Thollux," I say.

Terezi looks at me angrily. How can she do that even though she's blind? Sollux flips me off and sits down on the couch. Terezi and Feferi hug and Terezi tells me to go get some snacks. I walk into the kitchen and come back with chips and salsa just as the doorbell rings again.

I set the snacks down on the coffee table and open the door to let in Kanaya. She shakes my hand formally and hugs Terezi then goes to sit on the couch with Thullux, I mean, Sollux and Feferi. Aradia arrives next greeting me and Terezi nicely before sitting down in one of the three armchairs in the living room, the couch now being full.

The doorbell rings again and I walk over to get it. I open the door to find a short girl with a green coat and blue hat on shaped like a cat.

"Karkat!" she screeches and throws herself at me, wrapping her arms and legs around my torso.

"Ah! Nepeta! Get off!" I yell stumbling backwards.

Nepeta babbles at me while I try to pry her off my chest. Eventually, I succeed and place her in one of the armchairs. I glare at Terezi. Then realize that doing that was pointless. I walk over to stand next to Terezi and smack her shoulder.

"Thanks for inviting the cat girl," I mutter out of the corner of my mouth.

"Don't be so grumpy and don't call her the cat girl." She whispers back.

I look around the room, then at the clock. 1:15. I'm hungry.

"I'm gonna go make some lunch," I say.

"Ooooh!" Nepeta says. "I'll help!"

We walk into the kitchen. I turn to Nepeta.

"Go find out what everyone wants. If Terezi says pancakes, whack her for me, okay?"

Nepeta nods and runs out. I pull out bread and start to make myself a sandwich. I hear Terezi yell "Ow!" and smile to myself. Nepeta walks back in.

"Everyone wants sandwiches," She proceeds to tell me how everyone wants their lunch.

We make the sandwiches together, all the while Nepeta stands a bit to close to me and is a bit to touchy feeley for my taste. We finish up quickly and carry out the plates. Everyone eats their sandwiches and talks.

"Tho howth the training going?" Sollux asks Terezi and me. "Working like a mathine yet?"

"It's going well," Terezi answers. "On the weekends when we don't have legal or combat classes Karkles and I run drills in the woods out back. We're almost ready to become a real law team."

On Alternia, Threshecutioners and Legislacerators work together to hunt down prosecute and then execute criminals. Terezi and I have been going to school for this for almost two sweeps now. We graduate in a few weeks.

"When's graduation?" Aradia asks.

"In a two weeks," I tell her.

"Hey KK, want to take a walk? I want to thow you thomething," Sollux says.

"Sure," I say and we head out of the hive and into the woods.

We walk for a few minutes before Sollux begins talking.

"Tho, how are you and Terezi doing?" Sollux asks me.

I scratch the back of my head and shove my hands into the pocket of my hoodie.

"Its... complicated," I say. "We said we were gonna stop being matesprites when we began training but you know how flirty she is and well... I think I may have... hey wait, it's none of your business!"

Sollux scowls, "Drop the act, KK. Just tell me."

"Well it's just that... I think I may... have human emotions for her?"

Sollux stops walking and turns to me.

"Wait, you mean like that love thing? Theriously man?"

I shrug and bury my hands deeper into my pocket.

"Okay well thince you are kind of like the romanthe expert I thought I would athk you about thith. AA or CC?"

"AA or CC what?" I ask.

We start walking again.

"You know, KK, as my matethprite."

"You're asking me, with my fucked up redrom life?"

Now it was Sollux's turn to shrug.

"Well with all your thupid girl movieth I figured you might have more of a clue than me!"

"Dude, my redrom life is down the tubes! I don't even know where the fuck I stand with Terezi anymore. So my advice to you will have to be just go with whatever your beat pump tells you to," I say.

"KK," Sollux says. "That might be the thapiest thing you have ever thaid. Thankth man."

"Yeah whatever," I grumble.

We are walking back to the house when Sollux speaks again.

"What about Nepeta?" He asks.

"Don't even fucking start with me about Nepeta, Sollux," I say. "I know she likes me, I don't reciprocate in the smallest fucking way. Tell her that I just want to be friends if she asks you."

Sollux shrugs again, "I was just asking, no need to get angry."

We finish the walk back to the house in silence and walk in on the girls doing some weird role play thing.

"Terezi!" I yell and she freezes.

"Yes, Karkat?" She asks sweetly.

"Ohhhh!" Nepeta says. "Karkat can join in!"

"Fuck no!" I scream. "I don't want to join your stupid role playing games! And Terezi! what the fuck did we talk about last night?"

"Umm, pancakes and movies?" Terezi asks innocently.

I growl and sprawl down in an armchair. Terezi sits down on the arm and licks my cheek. I push her head away.

"Oh come on, Karcrab, they were just having a little fun," Feferi says.

"Yeah," Kanaya interjects. "No need to fly off the handle like that."

"Whatever," I mutter, starting to feel pretty bad. Dammit! I hate past me.

The girls start to talk again while Sollux snuggles with Feferi and Aradia looks on jealous.

Eventually, Kanaya has to leave and the rest of them slowly trickle after her until the only trolls left are Terezi, Nepeta and me. Nepeta yawns and stretches.

"I had better go," She says.

We get up to say goodbye. She hugs Terezi and turns to me. I hold out my hand to shake but she dodges around it and hugs me, then gives me a quick peck on the cheek. Winking, she scurries out the door.

Terezi rubs her sightless eyes and turns toward the clock. She sniffs the glowing green letters. Six o'clock.

"We should eat dinner and get some rest, we have advanced teams combat level twelve tomorrow from eight in the morning to two."

Terezi makes us dinner and we eat quietly then retire to our respective rooms. I lay awake in my bed for an hour before getting up and grabbing my beat up song disk. An old disk about three inches tall and wide and a centimeter thick dominated by a touch screen. I plug in a scuffed pair of grey cans and scroll through my songs, eventually just putting it on shuffle.

The Offspring come on and I lay down and close my eyes. The different metal, rock and punk songs calm until Bleed It Out by Linkin Park comes on. I smile. I sort of own this song ironically, as a joke on my blood color. Slowly, I start to slip into sleep when the song changes. My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson. I blush. I bought this song at six sweeps. It reminds me of Terezi. Listening to this song, I eventually fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm planning to have an author's note at the beginning of every chapter. I am also planning to update at least once a week (probably on sundays). I forgot to say it last chapter, reviews would be amazing. Criticism, praise, likes, dislikes, suggestions, things you want later. I will take your suggestions into account as I write. I'm not saying they'll be there, but they might. Sorry about the spelling errors last chapter. I'm gonna look everything over more carefully from now on.

Sweat falls off my face by the gallon. Another one of the idiots charges me and gets Terezi's cane in the chest as a reward. I look over at her in her face mask and padded chest plate and smile. She gives me her "shit eating grin" In response.

My knuckles are white from holding my sickle and knife. It is doubly important that I fight well here. His Honorable Tyranny is watching, if he sees my blood I'm screwed.

I spin my blades and slash across another aspiring Threshecutioner or Legislacerator chest. Olive colored blood spurts into my mask. I wipe it off and my smile grows. So far our final exam is going perfectly smooth. I duck a blade and Terezi vaults over my back and puts her cane through the holders stomach. She pulls it out covered in mustard blood.

Terezi and I move like one person and soon a pile of bodies surround us. I check my scoreboard wristwatch. Four teams left if you include me and Terezi.

"Fuck," I say.

One of the teams left is Cintra and Xenort. They have been our rivals since the start of school. Not Kesimisis style, just regular hate. The team count drops by one. It's not Cintra and Xenort.

The other remaining team faces off with Terezi and I nervously. Terezi and I weave around their strikes and they hit nothing but air. I put knife through the Threshecutioner's shoulder and decapitate him with my sickle. Terezi pulls her hidden sword out of her cane slices it across the entire torso of the Legislacerator. She tucks away the cane sheath and holds the katana in two hands.

We cautiously make our way out of the circle of bodies and look around for Cintra and Xenort. Suddenly, Terezi tackles me into the ground. One of Cintra's cobalt colored knives whirls through the air above us. Terezi rolls off me and we jump apart as one of Xenort's scimitars crashes into the ground where we just where.

I get to my feet and pull Terezi to hers. We back away from Xenort and his two scimitars. I see Cintra behind him twirling knives.

"We need a plan," I say to Terezi.

"Flank him," Terezi responds. "Watch out for Cintra's knives. We can take these asshats.

We each move around Xenort. I duck one of Cintra's throwing knives and make a jab at Xenort. He parries it with with is blade and slashes at Terezi. She jumps back and then attacks.

As much as I hate Xenort, I have to admire his combat prowess. As an indigo blood, he is incredibly strong and able to hold off against Terezi and I for at least a little while. Eventually it proves to much for him. Terezi's katana slides in between his ribs and through his beat pump. She pulls it back out and I punch my knife through his neck for good measure. You can never really tell with indigo bloods.

Cintra's eyes widen and she begins pulling out and throwing more knives. I weave around two in a row and Terezi and I begin to advance on her. Suddenly, Terezi slips on a puddle of Xenort's blood. Cintra sees an opening and throws three knives. Terezi dodges the first, then slips again. The second knife grazes her arm, leaving a teal line. The third knife flies true and buries itself fully into Terezi's stomach. Terezi's eyes widen as she stumbles, then falls to her knees. As she goes down, Cintra smiles and goes for a killing blow.

"No!" I yell and jump in front of Terezi's prone body.

The first knife hits me in my left bicep, causing me to grunt in anger and drop my knife. I leave it there to stop the bleeding and duck the second knife. The third knife also flies over my head. Cintra pulls out a fourth knife and takes careful aim.

She throws and everything slows down. I take my sickle and hook the knife, then spin and send the deadly tool back at her. She tries to duck, but I caught her off guard. The knife cuts her neck, biting into her wind pipe.

Cintra falls to her knees, groping for another knife but she has none left. I walk forward and decapitate her without ceremony, inviting a fountain of cobalt blood. I then rip a piece from her black shirt, pull the blade out of my arm and quickly bandage it.

Terezi swears behind me. She flipped herself onto her back, pulled off her face mask and sat up. Damn, the girl's tough. I walk over to her check the knife in her stomach. It's in deep.

"Fuck," Terezi says. "This hurts a lot."

"Try not to move," I say.

I turn to the instructor watching over the exam for our class.

"We won the exam, now can we have a medic for Terezi?" I shout at him.

He rushes off. I check my arm to make sure no blood seeped through the bandage and then turn back to Terezi.

"I don't want to pull out the blade, I'm scared that you'll lose to much blood," I kneel down next to her. "You'll be okay."

Terezi frowns at me. "I know I'll be fine, Karkat." she reaches down and rips the knife out of her stomach. Teal blood darkens her shirt.

Two medics rush onto the battlefield in white suites. They pick Terezi up in a stretcher and one of them turns to me.

"I should take a look at your arm," He says reaching toward it.

I slap his hand away.

"No. I have it handled. Go care for someone who needs it."

The medic shrugs and carries Terezi away with his partner. The instructor approaches me with a box as I pull off my face mask and run my hand through my hair.

"I figured I should give this to you. They're for you and your partner."

He opens the box and pulls out two badges. One is shaped like a pentagon with a sickle on it and a crow carrying a snake underneath the sickle inlaid on the pentagon. The symbol for the Threshecutioners. The other one is a set of scales with a skull on one side and a katana on the other. They are tipped toward the skull. The symbol for the Legislacerators.

"You can pick up your uniforms at headquarters tomorrow."

I thank the instructor and pocket the badges. Then I wipe the sweat off my forehead. I walk out of the arena and into a changing room. There I see everyone else who won their exams. I nod at the new Threshecutioners and Legislacerators and quickly change then rush out to meet Terezi at the hospital.

I walk to where I parked our car and drive quickly to the hospital. I get there as they finish hooking Terezi up to a bunch of machines. I have no idea what any of them do. I sit down in the chair next to Terezi's. She turns toward me.

"Hey Nubby," she says to me. She already sounds better.

"Hey psychopath, how are you?" I ask.

"The doctors said that it was a deep cut and that it hurt more than it was bad. They just want to make sure that there is no internal bleeding and that the blade didn't hit any of my vitals. They said that I can get out tomorrow."

I nod and pull the Legislacerator badge out of my pocket. I hold it up so it catches the light. Terezi sniffs and smiles.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asks.

I place the badge in her hand and she runs her fingers along the edges, then licks it and smiles wide, showing all her teeth.

"We did it," she says.

"Yeah, we did. We are now an official Alternian law team."

I smile back at her, but she is frowning now.

"Karkat, why do I smell cherry candy?" she asks.

Terezi grabs my arm in a vice grip and feels up it. I try to squirm away but I can't. Eventually she reaches the place where the knife hit me and gasps.

"Karkat!" she says. "You need to get this looked at! It could be really dangerous!"

I finally succeed in pulling my arm out of her grip.

"I'll show it to Kanaya," I say. "If it's bad she can deal with it. I can't show anyone here. Then my blood color would be on the news in three days."

Terezi doesn't look happy about this. I decide I need to cheer her up.

"Tomorrow, when you get out of here, we can go get our uniforms together, you know how long you've wanted to wear a Legislacerator uniform, then you can."

She smiles and nods. We talk about the exam and reminisce about the last two sweeps in the academy. Eventually, visiting hours end and I have to leave. I say goodbye to Terezi and make my way out side.

When I get back to the hive, I fall onto the couch and rub my eyes. I look at the clock. Seven o'clock. Not to late. I make myself dinner and lay down to watch a movie uninterrupted. Afterwards I shower and then get into bed. Sleep comes quickly, and for once, without horrorterrors.

I wake up in the morning feeling refreshed and check my trollian. No new messages, so I decide to check the hospital's website. It opens at 11. I look at the clock. 9:30. I've got some time. I make myself breakfast and eat in silence then I do some work with my sickle and new knife, trying to create a fighting style that flows more smoothly then the hacky slashy one I'm using now. I only really end up looking like an idiot though.

I check the clock again. Almost time for the hospital to open. I go out, get in the car and drive into the city. Terezi and I live in a suburb about fifteen minutes away from the main city on our continent. We moved there because that was where the academy is.

I make it into the city without a problem but as I near the hospital, I hit a giant traffic jam. I roll down the window and stick out my head, trying to figure out what the problem is. I can see the accident ahead. It's not even in our lane!

"Hey fuckasses! Stop rubbernecking and fucking drive!" I yell.

Three people flip me off in unison and I give it back to them.

I grumble and pull my head back into the car.

Slowly, the jam moves forward and I make it past and to the hospital. Terezi is outside waiting for me in a standard issue libra shirt and black pants. They must have had extra clothes on hand at the hospital

I pull up next to her and she sniffs and smiles. She pulls open the door and gets in.

"Hey, Karkat."

"Hey, how're you feeling?" I ask

"I was fine the whole time, now drive."

We drive to the giant courthouse building that doubles as a court and office block

"Threshecutioner Karkat Vantas and Legislacerator Terezi Pyrope, reporting."

"Ah the new kids," The desk man says and hands me a key. "Your office is number 5D in the west wing. You can pick up your uniforms in the main office, number 77A, also in the west wing."

We walk to 77A and pick up our uniforms then walk to our office. I look at my uniform. A black leather jacket with clasps down the left side and the Threshecutioner emblem on the back, a skin tight black shirt also with the Threshecutioner symbol on the back and black pants. Hmm, black black and black. I like it.

I walk into the connecting bathroom and change, then walk out to find Terezi also already in her uniform. A tight and thickly padded zip up teal vest with two breast pockets. The Legislacerator symbol is on the back of this. She has a black short sleeved shirt underneath and black pants. She runs over to me and sniffs. She smiles.

"You smell like lots of licorice, Karkat."

"Yeah, you look pretty good too," I say then I pin on my Threshecutioner badge to my jacket.

Terezi pins on her badge too. I look us over and smile. We look awesome. I then look over our office. Two desks with a computer on each. A small couch and a teleportation pad in the corner.

A thought seems to hit Terezi and she sidles over to me. I take a step back and she takes one forward. This continues until I have my back against the door and she is smiling her shit eating grin right up into my face.

"We're out of training now," Terezi says.

I gulp, "And?" I choke out.

Terezi stands up on her toes and her lips crash into mine. I try to pull away, but only end up hitting my head against the door. Terezi smiles against me and keeps our lips locked. After a couple more seconds, I grab Terezi by the stomach and shove her away.

"Terezi! What the fuck are you doing?"

Terezi's grin widens and she takes a step back toward me.

"We said we would stop being matesprites for training. Training's over, now get over here."

Her lips hit mine again and I push her away again.

"Terezi! Listen to me! We're partners now, we have to be professional. This is our job."

"You're no fun," Terezi says and slumps on the couch.

What the fuck did I just turn down? I think. Terezi looked like she was ready to start filling buckets then and there. No! Bad Karkat!

I shake my head and sit at my desk. The rest of the day is paperwork that for some reason, leaves me exhausted. At ten we leave the courthouse and drive home. Terezi makes us a quick dinner.

We bring dinner to the table and begin to eat in silence. As we eat she studies me. Her nose twitching and her blind gaze burning into me. Eventually, I get fed up and snap at her.

"What do you want?" I almost scream.

Terezi stays calm. "I'm trying to figure you out. It seems like you want to be matesprites with me. I'd even go almost as far as to say you have human feelings for me."

At this I go red in the face

"See, that's what I mean. I can smell you blushing. just can't figure you out, Nubby."

At that I totally snap.

"Fuck you! Stop calling me Nubby, and Karkles, and whatever other stupid nicknames you can think up!"

I storm off into my room and slam the door. She knows that the nicknames piss me off. Thats the only reason she does it. Fuck her. I plug in my music again and quickly drift off into a horrorterror filled sleep.

I wake up in the morning drenched in sweat from the horrorterrors. Ever since the stupor slime ran out on alternia, killings have went up and so have suicides. The horrorterrors are effecting everyone.

I get dressed in my uniform and walk out into the living room. Terezi is eating in front of the T.V. I pour myself a bowl of cereal and eat alone at the table. We drive to the courthouse and begin our paperwork for the day.

Near the bottom of the pile, there is a nock at the door. I stand up and open it. A desk worker steps in.

"Legislacerator Terezi Pyrope and Threshecutioner Karkat Vantas?"

I nod and she hands me a piece of paper. I thank her and she walks out. My eyes scan the paper.

"What's it say?" Terezi asks from her computer.

"There was a murder. A mustard blood killed a lime. We've been tasked with bringing the mustard blood to trial."

"Our first mission," Terezi says.

"Yeah," I say and read the paper one more time. "There's information on where he lives here and also what weapons he prefers. Short swords, by the way. Shouldn't be to hard to deal with."

Terezi gets up and stretches.

"Lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, chapter 3. Hey internet. I'm going to apologize in advance for spelling errors in this chapter. I had to write it largely today and bataless because my betas are away and I was so busy all week. My coaches decided they wanted me to keep playing over the summer. Keep reviewing wether you love it or hate it. Thanks to DementedRose/ That Strange Blue Eyed Girl for her reviews.

Terezi and I stand outside of the mustard blood's apartment. I check the address.

"This is the place," I say.

Terezi walks up and bangs on the door.

"Open up! she yells.

There is no response. Terezi bangs on the door again to no avail.

"Here, look out," I say and back up a step.

I throw my foot forward and keep my other foot solidly on the ground. It connects with the door right next to the handle and the door flies open with a loud bang.

"Well that works too," Terezi says and walks inside.

We look around the apartment. It is small and sparsely furnished. Terezi stops in the middle of the living room and sniffs. Then she turns toward a closed door.

"Something smells off," Terezi says. "The mustard smell is stronger than it should be."

She walks toward the door and sniffs again, then she turns to me.

"It's coming from in here."

I walk forward and test the door nob. It's unlocked. I slowly push open the door while pulling my sickle from my belt. I step inside and stop.

"What is it, Karkat?"

"Come smell for yourself."

Terezi comes into the room behind me and sniffs. She then gravitates to the body in the middle of the room.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asks me.

"Yeah," I say and kneel down next to the body.

At first glance, it's not much to look at. The eyes are the main thing that stand out. They are completely white. No pupils or irises. Mustard colored veins lace through them. A trickle of slightly dried blood flows from the man's mouth and pools around his head.

I grab the victim's arm. No pulse. His skin is ice cold. I drop his arm and it flops onto the ground.

"Someone got here before us," I say.

Terezi kneels down on the other side of the body and sniffs. She pulls out her chalk and begins to draw an outline around the body.

"What happened to him?" Terezi asks me as she works.

"By the look of his eyes... he was Subjuggulated."

Terezi stops and pulls out a communicator.

"Command, this is Legislacerator Terezi Pyrope, Are all Subjugglators accounted for?"

The communicator crackles in her hand.

"All Subjugglators are accounted for Legislacerator Pyrope."

"By the look of the body and the blood, this has only been here an hour," I say.

"Command, when did the last Subjugglator clock in?"

"The last Subjugglator clocked in three hours ago."

"Thank you, command," Terezi says. She turns to me.

"All the subjugglators have an alibi. Who could it have been?"

I think for a minute and shrug.

"Subjugglators supposedly need a lot of training. Maybe we're wrong?"

"What else could have done this?" Terezi asks.

"I don't know. Call in a forensic's team," I say.

"You do it," Terezi says and sniffs the body.

I sigh and pull out my communicator.

"Command, this is Threshecutioner Karkat Vantas can we have a forensic team on location?" I give the address.

"They will be there in five, Threshecutioner Vantas."

I put my communicator away and examine the body again with Terezi. All signs pointed to Subjugglation. The white eyes and the bloody mouth. The forensic team should be able to tell us more.

They arrive in a couple more minutes and walk into the room. Immediately, they begin dusting for prints and examining the body. No prints come up in the room. After a couple of minutes the leader of the team turns to Terezi and I.

"Well there are no prints in this room, and all signs point to Subjugglation. The only problem is, all Subjugglators are accounted for at the time of the crime which happened about an hour ago."

"Wow," I say. "You actually told us nothing we didn't know."

The man makes a sour face and turns to his team.

"Search the rest of the house for DNA evidence," he says and looks over his shoulder at us. "You two can help."

We spend about an hour and a half looking for clues in the house, but nothing comes up. Eventually, we return to command. The case is put off as unsolvable by the main office. They have us fill out some paperwork about the case and then dismiss us to our office.

I collapse onto the couch back in our office.

"That was weird," I say.

Terezi sits at her desk and leans her head on her hand.

"Yeah, but we didn't do bad for our first case."

I make an acknowledging noise and lay down.

"What are you thinking about?" Terezi asks over the sound of her typing.

"Just the body. It's weird, he was Subjugglated but why? In his profile, it said nothing about telekinetic powers, mind control or any other abilities. It's almost like... a pointless killing," I say.

"Whatever," Terezi says. "We got the case done and the mustard blood was doomed anyway. I mean we were on our way to bring him in for trial."

"Yeah, I guess," I say and walk up to my desk.

"What else do we have for today?" I ask Terezi.

"Well our lunch break is in an hour and then I assume we just have more paperwork to do until it's time to go home."

Terezi work for an hour and then head out for lunch. We stop at a small café and sit down for lunch. Our meals come and we are about to start eating when there is a sound from outside. I put down my sandwich and look out the window. A crowd has gathered outside the café.

"Don't get involved, Karkles," Terezi says.

I wave her off and walk toward the door. It opens with a jingle and I step outside. I walk toward the crowd. Someone in the back looks at me and moves aside. The crowd quickly parts before my uniform and I see whats on the inside.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I say. As I see the two people inside.

One of them I don't recognize. Low rust blood, based off the sign on his chest. The other one I do recognize. It's Sollux.

As I watch the rust steps forward and throws a wide punch at Sollux. Sollux holds out his hand and the other man's fist stops in the air. He then pushes with the other hand and the rust goes flying backward, only to be stopped by the crowd. He is pushed back into the circle.

Sollux moves his hands up to his face and pulls off his glasses. Red and blue sparks begin to shoot off his body.

"Stop it!" I yell.

Sollux turns to me, "Karkat?"

The rust sees this as an opening and throws another punch at Sollux. This one connects with the side of his head. Sollux stumbles to the side and turns back to the rust.

"Your gonna pay for that you little fuck," He says and puts his hands on his temples.

Fuck, I think, I've got to do something.

I run in and grab Sollux's arm, "Sollux, calm down."

"Bring it," the rust yells and rushes forward.

I grab him by the throat and pull him to his knees, "Do you want to die you little fuck? 'Caus he's going to kill you without me here."

The sound of sirens fills the air. Someone must have called the police. I quickly push Sollux to the ground.

"Stay down," I say out of the corner of my mouth. "I'll handle this."

The police cars pull up next to us and the crowd parts again. Police walk in.

"Hello officers," I say.

"Threshecutioner... Vantas," The officer says after reading at my badge. "What was going on here?"

"Just a fight, officer, I handled it."

The officer nods, "Do you want me to take them back to police headquarters to rough them up a bit?"

"Take this one," I say, shoving the rust blood at them. "I'll handle this one on my own."

The officer nods and they drive away with the rust.

I turn to Sollux, "What the fuck were you thinking?" I practically shout at him. "Are you that brain dead?"

Sollux brushes off my insults. "Thankth for helping me out, KK. I owe you one."

"Yeah, whatever," I mutter. "Just go back to your hive and don't get into any more trouble. I won't be there to bail you out."

Sollux nods and walks off. I turn and head back into the café. Terezi is done with her sandwich and took a few bites of mine.

"You handled that nicely, Nubby," She says, taking another bite of my sandwich.

I grab my sandwich back from her and wolf whats left of it down. After lunch, we go back and just like Terezi predicted, do more paperwork.

At about nine, we leave for home. In the car, Terezi turns to me.

"Whats wrong with you?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask, glancing at her.

"I can tell something's bothering you," She says. "What is it?"

"It's the case, don't you think it's weird?"

Terezi shrugs, "I guess, but who cares? We got it done didn't we."

I shrug. Something about this was eating me. I look at the street we're on and take a left.

"Karkles, what are you doing? the hive is that way." Terezi says.

"Actually, it's that way," I say correcting her direction. "But we're not going home. Theres someone I want to see."

Terezi's brow wrinkles, "Who?"

"Someone who might have some information."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey all. Sorry about todays late update. I've been really busy lately and had almost no writing time. Once again, this chapter was written beta-less so just bear with any spelling errors. I try to catch as much as I can but I can almost guarantee that there is at least one. Just one more thing, please review, seriously, it only takes a few seconds and I really enjoy reading what people think.

Terezi and I drive along the suburban roads. It's almost ten at night now, but I know he'll be awake. God knows if he even sleeps. Eventually, we pull up in front of his house. I step out of the car and walk to his door. Terezi trails behind. I ring the bell and wait a few minutes.

"Jegus," I mutter and ring the bell again.

"One second!" I hear from inside. There are a couple of crashes before the door opens.

"Karkat!" Gamzee says and pulls me into a hug, spilling the open faygo in his hand onto my jacket in the process. "How you been motherfucker?"

"Yeah, great, let go," I say, pushing away from him.

"Come in," He says and leads us inside.

He then seems to notice Terezi for the first time.

"Terezi! Hey sister!" he shouts and hugs her too.

"Hi, Gamzee."

We walk into the living room and sit down. I take in Gamzee. He's grown again since I last saw him. He completely towers over Terezi and I. His hair is still a spidery looking mess and he still wears clown makeup. Empty faygo bottles litter the ground. He's probably been drinking a lot more now that the sopor slime has run out.

I look at his eyes, trying to make sure that he's okay. That he isn't going to go insane. He seems okay.

"So why are you two motherfuckers here?" Gamzee asks. "It's nice to see you and all that but I'm just curious."

I shake myself out of my thoughts and get to the point.

"We had our first case today," I say. "It was a little weird and it's kinda been eating me. I wanted to know if you had any info."

"Info on what, motherfucker?"

"Someone got Subjugglated, and it wasn't ordered. I had a few questions for you, you know, being a Subjugglator and all."

"Ask away," He says.

"Is it possible for there to be a rogue Subjugglator?" I ask

Gamzee thinks for a minute and then shakes his head no.

"All the Subjugglators were in the court when the crime was committed."

Terezi frowns, looking confused. I look at her questioningly. She shakes her head and mouths "later".

"Would it be possible for someone to be a Subjugglator who isn't working for the court?" I ask.

Once again, Gamzee shakes his head no.

"Being a Subjugglator takes to much training. Without the training, a motherfucker couldn't Subjugglate another motherfucker."

"Is there anywhere else that someone could get Subjugglator training besides the school?" I ask

"I don't think so. It's to motherfucking complicated." Gamzee says.

"Okay," I say. And move to leave.

"Wait!" Gamzee says. "Stay with me, no one comes to visit anymore. Slam some motherfucking elixir with me."

"We really have to go." Terezi says quickly, and ushers me out the door.

I stop and turn to Gamzee. I look him right in the eye, even though it gives me neck cramps.

"I know that running out of sopor has been hard for you. Message me if you need any help. to be shushed or whatever."

He nods and I walk to the car.

As we drive home I turn to Terezi.

"So what was that?" I asked. "You looked like you were confused."

"You didn't catch that?" She asks.

"Catch what?"

"What he said. He said all the Subjugglators were accounted for at the time of the crime, but how would he know?"

I freeze up and almost drive into a lamp post.

"Holy shit," I say. "Your right, how would he know that unless..."

"Unless he knows more than he's letting on," Terezi says.

We arrive at the house and get out, walking in.

"What do you think he knows?" I ask.

Terezi shrugs, her hair bouncing, "No idea. He knows something though."

We get inside and quickly throw together some dinner, eat quickly and go to our respective rooms. I check my computer. John and Dave are on their chat clients, but I don't want to talk to them. I log out of trollian quickly and lay down on the bed.

"What does Gamzee have to do with this?" I ask myself out loud.

I change out of my uniform and crawl under the covers, questions spiraling around my head the whole time.

It couldn't have been Gamzee, I think. They told us all the subjugglators were accounted for at the time of the crime. That includes him. If he knows something, why would he not tell us? Is he involved?

Eventually, thinking of all this, I fall asleep.

Soon after falling asleep, I'm thrust into a horrorterror. I'm back on the meteor, just after Gamzee went insane. Im paranoid, imagining him around every corner.

honk

I whip around, but nothing's there.

honk

The noises have me turning in circles, trying to always face them. I'm almost insane with fear.

HONK

This time it's right behind me. I spin and am confronted by Lil' Cal. I stumble back and slam into something. An arm grabs me around the throat. I look up and see Gamzee behind me.

"Hey motherfucker," He says and raises a club covered in teal blood.

"Fuck!" I scream sitting up in bed and slamming into something.

I hear a grunt and whatever I hit moves backward.

"Holy fuck! Terezi! What the hell are you doing in my room!" I shout.

"Checking on you," She says indignantly, rubbing her chest where my head hit her. "You were making weird noises that woke me up so I decided to check on you."

I sit up the rest of the way and look at her. Her hair is disheveled and she's wearing a t-shirt that's much to big on her.

"It was just a horrorterror," I say. "I'm fine."

Terezi sits down on the bed next to me, dropping her cheeky and belittling facade. horrorterrors aren't something to make fun of.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks.

I shake my head no and lay down. Terezi lays down next to me and puts my arm around her. She lays her head on my chest.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yeah," I say and sigh. Normally I would tell her to get out but right now, and after that horrorterror, I don't mind her presence. She calms me down.

"Have you been getting them too?" I ask.

I feel her nod against my chest and pull her closer.

"I hope they're able to get more sopor soon," Terezi says quietly. "Things are going to get bad. Did you hear? There were twenty more suicides in the past week."

"Yeah, things are getting bad. We either need to adjust or find more."

"Hey, Karkat?" Terezi says.

"Yeah?"

"I know I said I didn't care about the case, but I was thinking about what Gamzee said. How would he know that? Now I'm kind of curious."

"I was thinking about that too, how could he know that unless he was involved?" I ask.

Terezi shrugs, "It's weird, isn't it."

We keep talking into the early morning before finally falling asleep curled up together.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Once again, sorry about the late update. I'm going to be less busy in coming weeks, so updates will become easier for me. Keep reviewing, please.

I wake up in the morning with Terezi's breath tickling my collar bone. I shift and crane my neck to see the clock. Eight, cool, I have time. I roll back over and wrap my arms around Terezi. She makes some noises and smiles in her sleep. I relax and close my eyes trying to fall back asleep.

"Karkat?"

My eyes fly open and are staring directly into Terezi's red eyes. She's curled up in my arms, staring up at me.

"Yeah?"

Terezi rolls over so that she's perched on top of my stomach. She stares down at me and I go red in the face.

"Terezi, what are you-"

I'm cut off when Terezi's lips slam into mine with bruising force.

"Mungh!"

My body tenses and I feel Terezi smile against me. I move to sit up, but she pushes me back down. She stays on top of me with her lips locked onto mine for at least a minute before she breaks away and rolls off me.

Terezi cuddles into my side again, "Was that so hard?"

"Umm...," I say my brain not functioning at full power.

"Hehe," Terezi giggles and licks my cheek. "You taste like cherry candy."

My cheeks flush more and I roll over and sit up, muttering about breakfast. I can feel Terezi's sightless eyes boring into my back as I stand and pull on a shirt. I turn around and she has that crocodile smile plastered across her face.

"C'mon, lets go get ready for work," I say and walk out.

I brush my teeth and wash my face, then walk out and get myself breakfast. I can hear the shower going in Terezi's bathroom so I sit down and turn on the T.V. The news comes on. A pretty female anchor is talking about traffic. I lounge around before I hear something that makes me freeze.

"A young man was murdered in his home today. It is theorized that the killer snuck in and Subjugglated the victim in his sleep. The victim, a male, was found in the arms of his matesprite we have a reporter on site now. Hecart, what is it like over there?"

The scene changes to a view of the countryside with a male troll blocking my view.

"It is chaos over here at the victim's house. The body is yet to be identified and the matesprite is to grief stricken to speak. Medics arrived an hour ago and the police force has been called in. A Legislacerator and Threshecutioner have yet to be called in. Wait, the body has been identified. Victim is nine sweep old cripple Tavros Nitram."

I go pale oh no

"Terezi?"

"What?" I hear from Terezi's room.

"You might want to see this."

Terezi walks out in her Legislacerator uniform minus the vest. "What is it, Karkat?"

I point to the screen where there is a shot of Tavros in Vriska's arms. Terezi sniffs and goes white as a ghost. She walks up to the screen and licks it, trying to get a better view of what's happening.

"Oh no," Terezi says.

I nod, too shell shocked to do anything else. Terezi comes and sits down on the couch and we watch the rest of the newscast in silence. Tavros was found in the morning by Vriska who was coming over to visit. He had been Subjugglated.

The phone rings and I go to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Threshecutioner Vantas?" asks a voice on the other end of the line

"Yes."

"We need you to get into the station as quickly as possible."

"I'll be right there," I say and hang up. "Terezi, we need to get to headquarters, now."

Terezi nods and grabs a granola bar for her breakfast. We get in the car and drive to the station in silence. When we get inside, the receptionist hands us a paper with our orders. I stare at them for a few seconds as we walk to our office.

"What's it say?" Terezi asks.

"We're assigned to investigate the Subjugglations popping up around the city."

"There've been more than that one and Tavros?"

I nod, "Apparently there have now been five. The Subjugglators have been put on standby until the murders are solved."

"Karkat? Something just occurred to me."

"What?"

"Well if this person, or these people, Subjugglated Tavros, then that means..."

I slam my palm into my forehead, "Oh god you're right."

Subjugglation is the draining of someone's life force. It is an incredibly painful way to die. When a Subjugglator Subjugglates someone though, the Subjugglator gains any powers that that person had. I Tavros was dead then...

"Then whoever killed him can now control animals," I say. "That makes our job a bit harder."

I grasp my sickle in my belt, the feeling of it's handle comforting to me. This person just got much more dangerous. Tavros never used his power aggressively, but for a murder, the possibilities that it presented were endless.

"We need to find this person before they get anymore dangerous," Terezi says. "What if the get a psychic? We need to stop them!"

I nod and place the orders on my desk.

"I agree, but we know to little right now. Lets do some research before we start hunting."

Terezi and I sit down at our computers and start working. Terezi searching for leads on the murderer and me researching Subjugglation. For the next hour we search and search. I found nothing of note, just odd facts about Subjugglation. It takes an hour on average to Subjugglate someone, Subjugglation is an ability trolls are born with, ect.

Terezi didn't find anything either, only some news articles on the killings.

Eventually, we decide to go out and check some of the crime scenes. We walk to the first one and step past the police caution tape. There is an outline of a body on the ground. We check the whole crime scene and nothing of note comes up. As we're walking to the second, Terezi stops.

She sniffs and turns toward the alley we were passing. She takes a step closer to the alley and sniffs again. Suddenly, Terezi burst into a run and dashes down the alleyway.

"Terezi! What the fuck are you doing?" I yell and rush after her.

I find Terezi kneeling next to a body, checking for a pulse.

"Oh shit."

Terezi lays the body down and shakes her head. I open the eyes. Pure white with indigo veins. A Subjugglation. I check around the alley. Whoever it was did a sloppy job of covering their tracks. Terezi radios in a forensics team as I look at the knocked over barrels and a dented dumpster.

The forensics team arrives quickly and begins dusting for fingerprints. Terezi and I watch as prints appear on the barrels and on the victim's neck. The head of the forensics team turns to us.

"Now that we have prints, it'll be pretty easy to identify the killer. We'll bring these back to the lab and check them out."

I nod and look around the crime scene one more time. Then I look at the body. I shake my head and turn away.

"Go do the analysis," I say and walk out of the alley.

Terezi follows behind me, "Karkat?"

"Something still doesn't feel right about this," I say. "I still feel like we're missing some pieces here. Something is just... off. I want to check the rest of the crime scenes."

During the rest of the day we check out the other four crime scenes. No evidence turns up at any of them. We head back to base after and pick up the analysis. It comes with a name and address. Jafled Ungerd. Lime blood.

"Come on," I say and walk out. "Let's settle this."

We get in the car and drive to Jafled's house. I step out and Terezi leads the way up to the door. She turns to me and nods.

I take a deep breath then let it out. I raise my foot and slam down the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey all, I'm so, so sorry I didn't update yesterday. I've actually sorta been working on something with a friend (thanks for using up all my writing time, SS). Updates might be a bit irregular for the next week or so since I don't really know my schedule. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, especially the guest "homestuck lover" and to answer your question, yes I am still updating. Keep reviewing, please.

My foot crashes into the door and it busts off it's hinges, flying into the house and slamming into a wall. Terezi rushes in with her cane ready. I pull my sickle and knife out of my belt and follow after her. We find Jafled in the living room, his throat caved in by a blunt blow.

"God dammit!" I yell. "why does this keep happening?"

Terezi frowns and sniffs the body, "Something smells... familiar... he wasn't Subjugglated was he?"

I shake my head.

"No, something crushed his windpipe," I say. "It looks like he was beaten first though."

I gesture to the bruises all over his face and body.

"The killer wanted him in pain before he died."

Terezi nods. "So there goes our only lead..."

I shake my head, "Not quite."

I point to an open window, "Based off of my ahem, perfect deduction skills I can tell that the killer got in and left through that window."

Terezi fakes awe, "Really detective nubbyhorns, now how could you possibly figure that our?"

"Well," I say. "That would be because there are fingerprints on the inside and outside of the window and the sill is chipped"

Terezi laughs loudly "Excellent deduction there troll Sherlock Holmes."

Terezi walks over to the window and sniffs it. Her face pales and she stumbles back, catching herself against the wall. I've never seen her like this, normally she's so collected.

"Tez, whats wrong?"

She looks at me, obviously shaken, "The smell, I'd recognize it anywhere, diluted grape soda..."

My blood runs cold as I put together the blunt trauma on the body and the scent on the window, "You don't think it was him, do you?"

Terezi nods and walks over to stand next to me. She shivers, remembering our time spent on the meteor when gamzee went insane.

"C'mon," I say. "Lets check out the rest of the house. Maybe we'll find something that proves us right or wrong."

Terezi nods and we check each of the rooms until only the bedroom is left.

"Last room," Terezi says.

I nod and push open the door. Immediately I know something is wrong. All the other lights in the house were on, but these are off. Terezi doesn't realize this and steps into the room.

HONK a loud horn honking echos through the house and we both freeze. Cold sweat drips down the back of my neck. We wait a few minutes before Terezi picks up her foot. I lean down and pick up a clown horn from where she stepped. The same kind that Gamzee uses.

"Damn," I mutter. "That scared the shit out of me."

Terezi nods and gropes around the wall for a light switch. She finds one and flips it up. We both gasp at the sight and smell in front of us. Written across the walls in red and teal paint are the words "HONK honk MOTHERFUCKERS".

I rub my eye and then run my hand through my hair.

"Well," I say, "That pretty much clears that up."

Terezi nods, and then turns to me. "Karkat, let's get out of here and go home. We can tell command about what happened tomorrow."

She brushes past me and calls a cleanup team on the way out to the car. What we saw here obviously shook her. I nod to her back and follow her to the car, ready to drive home.

A/N 2: Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to get it up quick. Long one coming soon, I promise.


End file.
